


Gay and Pregnant

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Attempted Abortion, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, Past Abortion, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zari is pregnant and she is dealing with it the best way she knows how.There will be more chapters on this i love this story.





	Gay and Pregnant

A sick Zari found one of Charlie's hoodies in her drawer, she quickly grabbed it and put it on. As expected, she didn’t feel better but it warmed her up. When she got the feeling she had to throw up, she glared up at the wall “Gideon is anyone up?” she mumbled. She did not want the team to know she was sick. Even if it was just the flu Ray would ask too many questions.  
“Mr.Palmer is up. He is the shower.” Gideon kindly answered to her friend. Zari ran to the bathroom and knocked hard on the door, Trying everything in her to keep the puke inside her body.  
”Ray opened the door, I need in.” Zari was trying to hold it together. This was one of the cons of having a lot of roommates and one bathroom someone was always in it.  
Ray jumps a little it’s early in the morning around 5 am. It’s one way to almost always get a free shower and hot water.”Okay, I am wrapping myself in a towel now.” he said as he unlocked the door with shampoo in his hair. Clearly, it was the tone zari had used and he had rushed to help. Like he always does because he is a teddy bear.  
Zari runs to the shared toilet and starts puking at once.Not even saying hi to ray first. She closed her eyes and sat on the floor.  
Ray leans down and sits next to his friend holding her hair up as she pukes. Ray does not say anything for a few minutes which is not like him. He just sat with his friend and comforted her. Zari looks up at him “I am sorry. I ruined your shower.” She said looking at the shampoo in his hair.  
“You did.” He smiles and in his calm everything will be okay voice looked at her.  
“But you needed to use the bathroom more than me at that moment.”   
Zari smiles and looks at him.”I think I am sick and I am craving a lot of the Iftar food my mom made.”   
Ray looks at her confused and thinking for a second “Could you be pregnant?”  
Zari looks at him offended “No i am not pregnant Ray….” She waits a second before adding “Charlie is a women.I did not cheat on her.”  
Ray looks at her “While really, Charlie is whatever Charlie wants to be.She can be male or female we don’t really know anything about her dna.”  
Zari gets up trying to hide her feelings and goes to the kitchen and starts making a salad she loves at 5 am.Zari eats and eats.Till she remember that once Charlie and her.They had drunk sex once and Charlie thought it would be funny to be a guy that looked like herself.Zari put her plate in the sink and calls up to Gideon. ”I am going out don’t let the legend follow me.”   
Gideon “Okay.” She answered clearly had been butting in to her conference.  
Zari quickly takes the jump ship to the closest cvs.She tries to keep her head down.She goes to the pregnancy test ale and looks at all of them.At that moment she was thinking about a lot of stuff.She buys a few different types of tests.She gets a weird look from the cashier.She didn't do anything to him.She was just a young woman, buying pregnancy tests.She tried hard not to roll her eyes.She walks to the jumpship and goes and gets Sara.Zari couldn’t really have gone to any any of the women on ship. Nora would be cold. Her being a Orphan at 12. I am not super close with Ava and Charlie is out of the question for now. So Sara.The Assassin, Who has sleep with a lot of people, who also who was formally dead. Zari walks up behinds Sara fully aware Sara knows she is coming.”Assassin.I need help.”  
“Former Assassin, but what can I do?” She says back turning to look at Zari.  
Zari slowly hands her the bag.”I will be right back.” She says as she runs away clear going to throw up again.Sara looks in the back and gets mad. Zari comes back to angry looking sara”You think I am pregnant?” ..”That I would cheat on Ava?”  
Zari looks at sara ”There for me.”  
Sara realizes she messed up and quickly relaxes ”Team Legends doesn’t have a maternity leave.” She jokes   
Zari smiles “ I know.I thought you would be the best person to talk to this about.”  
Sara looks at her “Z I am flattered.”  
Zari looks at her” You’re competition was a orphaned child who was thrown into the arms of a demon or a clone with no childhood.”   
Sara laughs a little “So dead assassin was the win?”  
Zari nods.  
Sara smiles and opens the package “So who is the dad?”  
Zari looks a little offensive “It’s Charlie’s child. I didn’t cheat on her.”  
Sara nods “She just was a guy.”   
Zari nods.  
Sara “Do you want to keep it?”  
Zari shakes her head no.  
Sara pulls her into a hug.”Okay.You have that right Zari.You don’t have to keep it.Its your body Zari.”  
Zari starts crying on Sara’s shoulder.  
Sara holds her and comforting her team members.  
Zari stops crying”I am sorry I am crying.I am going to take those.  
She walks to the bathroom.  
Sara waits outside in the tv room. Zari come back with the stick a few moments later and sits next to sara.   
Sara sits next to her.   
Zari starts praying while waiting and then she looks up at Sara.  
Sara looks at her “It’s the longest two minutes ever.” She smiles and takes Zari’s hand.  
Zari”You thought you were pregnant?”  
Sara nods “I have been pregnant twice.”   
Zari nods and doesn’t ask.  
“It was an random assassin I slept with too make Nyssa mad and John.” She looks at Zari.  
Zari looks shocked “Does he know you…”  
Sara nods “Yes.We are really close and I told him.We knew the kid was mostly going to have magic… we knew we couldn’t raise a kid.Our Genes would not make a good kid.”  
Zari nods.”I am not sure but I don’t think I could handle being pregnant.”  
Sara nods “Me ethier.It sounds like 9 months of hell.”  
Zari looks at her “What If Ava wants kids?”  
Sara smiles “She can carry the baby.” She smiles as she looks at Zari.  
Zari smiles at her and looks at her and holds a positive pregnancy test.  
Sara looks at her “Go talk to Charlie.”  
Zari nods and puts the pregnant test in her pocket sticking halfway out because girls pockets aren’t that big.She walks into see Charlie laying there in her Amaya form ,passed out asleep. Zari goes and kisses her on her head. “Charlie wake up please.”


End file.
